Wicked Murderer
by Inugirlfan1
Summary: There is a new boy at Kagome's school everybody wants him. SOmeone hets murdered and then somone else. Everybody thinks it is the new boy... is it? Kagome went out on a date with him! A murderer!


Wicked Murderer

Inuyasha had just moved to a new school. It was his first day at his new school. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a red t-shirt. All of the girls there wanted him. He could have any girl he wanted. He liked Kikyou but she had turned him down for his enemy, Naraku. So he was after the girl known as, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome's friends all knew Inuyasha liked Kagome. Kagome was shy around boys, but she really liked Inuyasha. She could never work up enough courage to ask him out though.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and her friends. "Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said staring into his golden orbs.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me Saturday night." He asked. He watched as her friend Sango giggled behind Kagome.

"Uh… sure…" she answered trying to hide her excitement.

"Keh, I will pick you up at eight." He said then walked off.

Kagome looked at her friend Sango and almost screamed. "I have a date with the hottest guy in school this Saturday!" She said excitedly.

"You are so lucky!" Sango said. She felt something brush against her butt. She turned around not to find anything to unusual. It was just the school pervert Miroku. She slapped him hard leaving a handprint.

He rubbed his cheek were she had smacked him. "That was so worth the pain." He said as he turned around and walked off. Sango had secretly had a crush on him for the longest time. The only person she had told was Kagome. The last bell rang and people piled into the hallway and out the door. Today was Friday Kagome couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Saturday

She took a long bath and got dressed. She had on a black leather mini skirt and a tube top.

There was a knock at the door. Her brother, Souta answered it. It was Inuyasha. "Hey, uh is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked. Souta nodded and then Kagome came down the stairs with a warm greeting smile on her face.

She looked at Souta. "Tell mom I am going out, k?" Kagome asked him and then followed Inuyasha out the door. There was a red BMW in her driveway. It was a really nice car. Inuyasha opened the door for her and when she was in slammed it shut. He got into the driver's seat and drove to the movie.

After the movie he parked in front of her house. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He was going to kiss her! He was leaning in ready to press his lips against hers when there was a knock on the car window. He let her go, and she got out of the car thanking him for the great evening. She watched him drive off.

She turned to her brother who had knocked on the door. "Why did you do that? What do you want?" she said scowling at him.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing in there." He replied innocently.

"Whatever!" she said as she marched in the house. She looked at her watch. It was only 10:30e ran to her room and called Sango. She told her about the whole night and how her brother had knocked on the car window. She hung up. It was now 11:30. "Wow we talked forever." She said to herself. She lied down on her bed and soon fell asleep.

Sunday went by fast. All she could think about was Inuyasha. She wanted to go to school so she could see him again. Why did she want to see him again?

The next day she got dressed and went to school. Everybody was talking. "What's going on, Sango?" Kagome asked wondering what all the excited talk was about.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Didn't you hear? You know Kikyou right? Well she was murdered and found in Inuyasha's front yard! Inuyasha had wanted her to go out with him but she wouldn't. So now everybody thinks he killed her." Sango said looking into her friend's now frightened eyes.

"A-are you serious?" she managed to choke out. Sango nodded.

"The police have him now and are questioning him." Sango said.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and everybody stared at him. Some yelled out the word murdered. He walked to Kagome. He smiled at her. Her eyes filled with fright. "H-hi Inuyasha…" The raven-haired girl said with fear in her voice.

"You are just like the rest aren't you! You think I killed Kikyou don't you!" he yelled at her. "Tell me, why would I kill someone I wanted to go out with?"

Kagome was hurt when he said he wanted to go with Kikyou. "I do not! I believe you. I believe you didn't kill Kikyou." She looked at him as he smiled strangely. He shook his head and walked off.

Kagome turned to look at Sango. Sango was looking at the ground. "Kagome… you better stay away from him…" Sango said looking up to her friend.

Kagome nodded. "I know… but he seemed so nice Saturday. Now he seems to be a whole new person." Kagome said with a sad tone in her voice.

The school day went by fast and she rushed home after school. Nobody was home. There was a note on the table saying they had taken Souta grandma's house.

Kagome heard someone knocking on the door. She answered it. It was Sango. She invited her in and they had a long conversation about Inuyasha. Their conversation was interrupted as she heard someone knocking on the door again. She answered it and to her surprise it was, Inuyasha.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He said in a low sad voice.

"Uh… I can't… right now." She lied.

"Why?" He asked angrily. He looked at her and could see the fright in her eyes. She was scared of him. This made him mad. Really mad. "You are scared of me aren't you?"

"N-no!" she answered as Sango came up behind her. She looked at Inuyasha and her eyes widened as she whispered into Kagome's ear. "What is he doing here?"

"I heard that!" he yelled balling his hands into fists.

"Why aren't you in jail where you belong?" Sango yelled at him.

"Because I am innocent I didn't kill Kikyou!" he answered her. He burned with rage.

"Whatever," Sango said slamming the door in his face. Kagome swallowed hard. She sat back down on the couch with her friend. Soon after Sango went home.

The next day Kagome found out that her friend had been killed. Kagome stayed home from school and cried all day. Again they found the body in Inuyasha's yard. Kagome hated Inuyasha, she wasn't only afraid of him anymore. She also hated him, hated him more than anything. Nobody had found proof that Inuyasha had killed Sango and Kikyou they just knew he did. The bodies were in his yard!

The phone rang. Kagome answered it. It was Naraku. They weren't very close friends but he was going to come over and pick Kagome up to show her some proof that Inuyasha had killed her friend and his girlfriend.

A few minutes later he pulled up at her house and she told her mom that she was going to see something with Naraku. They drove off in his small purple car. The drive was silent. They stopped across from Inuyasha's house. Naraku pointed to the woods. "That is where. Go ahead down I will be there in a minute." Naraku said.

Kagome did as he said and went down. She waited a while and finally he came. He had something behind his back. "What is that?" she asked a little scared. He held it out. It was a huge knife.

"It is proof that… I killed Kikyou and Sango." He said with a shrill laugh. Her eyes widened. "It is your turn Kagome." He swung the knife at her but she moved just in time. She screamed. She closed her eyes, as he was about to swing at her again. After a while she opened her eyes. He was on the ground with Inuyasha sitting on top of him.

"Go call the police Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her. She ran up the hill and to his house. Soon the police arrived and took Naraku away.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "I am so sorry I was blaming you and acting afraid!" she said. He pressed his lips against hers. His lips felt hot and dry against her. Her eyes widened in surprise. The she closed her eyes eagerly returning the kiss. After a long time it ended. He smiled at her as they walked out of the woods.

The End

Stupid? I thought it was kinda cool… I did the best I could! cry Anyway please R&R! Thankies!


End file.
